The present invention relates to a method of controlling the pneumatic pressure in a vehicle tire and to apparatus for carrying out this method. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of remote-controlling the pneumatic tire pressure from the vehicle cab, regardless of whether the vehicle is running or standing still, and apparatus for carrying out this method.